bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Brown
"Clearly you have no idea who you're dealing with. Why don't we show you? Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Aquos Marina!" ~Alec Brown throwing in his Gaurdian Bakugan during a battle against Nitro in the new generation arc. 'Alec Brown '''is one of the main male protagonists in the next generation arc and a member of the trio that makes up the new Minor Twelve Orders. He is an Aquos battler of Gundalian decent and his Gaurdian Bakugan is Aquos Marina. He is the son of Mason Brown and Lena Brown. He also serves as Sydney Krawler's love focus. Facts '''Name - '''Alec Brown '''Aliases -' XXXXXXX 'Gendar - '''male '''Race -' Gundalian 'Planet -' Gundalia 'Age - '''17 '''Attribute -' Aquos 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Aquos Marina '''Occupation -' Member of the Gudalian Forces Aquos Battler of the new Minor Twelve Orders 'First Appearence -' Episode 2 Hurricane 'Relatives - '''Marina - Gaurdian Bakugan Mason Brown - father Avior - father's Gaurdian Bakugan Lena Brown - mother Phosphos - mother's Gaurdian Bakugan Sydney Krawler - crush Appearence Alec's human and real forms aren't that different from each other, in fact the only real difference is the horn-like structure in his real appearence as comapred to their abstance in his human apeparence. In his real form the Aquos battler looks a lot like Mason, but has short messy pure blue hair and bright blue eyes. Aside from a Gudalian's typical clawed feet and reptilian eyes, Alec also has horn-like formations that wrap around his waist but don't connect in his Gundalian form. He also has horn formations that go accross his face and down the top of his nose like a headpiece of some sort and that wrap half way around the back of each of his ears on either side of his head.In both forms Alec wears a black pinstripe jacket over a red dress shirt and kahki colored pants with a black belt. He wears black dress shoes in his human form. Personality Like his teamates, Alec is an intersting combination of both his parent's personalities. Alec is almost an exact replica of his father Mason Brown in his cocky confidence both in and out of battle and his knack for annoying Sydney Krawler (Ren and Lex's daughter). He is very confident in his and his Gaurdian Bakugan's abilities, not liking it when there is no choice but to retreat from a battle or when fighting isn't the best option. Despite his often cocky atitude and love for battle, Alec is anything but reckless. Even when it seems like he is attacking just on a whim, those that know the Aquos battler well know that there is always a method to Alec's attacks. He always has some kind of stratagy in mind. This strategic side of him he more then likely got from his mother Lena, whose battle style is much the same only her's involves poisioning the opponent with her partner's venom. Alec is very adapt at coming up with a quick back up plan, should his initial plan fail. This part of his persona makes Alec the stratagist of the team. History Alec grew up on Gundalia in the same kind of enviroment that his teamates did. The son of Mason and Lena Brown, Alec grew up watching his parents and the rest of the Minor Twelve Orders battle with their partner bakugan instantly becoming thrilled by it as a young boy. Allthough his personality is mostly like his father's, the blue haired Gundalian knew he was going to be an Aquos battler like his mother once he started battling himself. In his earlier days he spent a lot of time in the Bakugan Biological Research Lab with his mother and paied close attention whenever he watched a bakugan battle. He had asked his father to battle him several times but each time Mason laughed saying Alec wasn't ready for a battle yet. Eventually this all changed when Alec met his current Gaurdian Bakugan Aquos Marina. Deciding to try again, Alec challenged Mason and Avior to a battle introducing them both to his new partner bakugan. Though the Subterra pair finally accepted the challenge, Alec and Marina lost the match. Though they ultimetly lost, Alec and Marina were introduced to Haos battler James Glenn and his bakugan Haos Lumagrowl before both becoming members of the Gundalian Forces. They later on met Sydney Krawler and her Gaurdian Bakugan Darkus Leonidas and ened up forming the newest genereation of the Minor Twelve Orders between the three of them and their three Gaurdian Bakugan partners. Alec still challenges Mason and Avior but still hasn't won agaisnt them. Skills And Abilities '*Scientific Knowledge - ' '*Hand To Hand Combat - ''' Relationships *Sydney Krawler - *Aquos Marina - *James Glenn - *Haos Lumagrowl - *Darkus Leonidas - Trivia *Alec was supposed to be a Subterra battler like his father, but it was changed to his mother's attribute. *He is the son of Mason and Lena. *He has deep feelings for Sydney Krawler. *Unlike his teamates, Alec's attire doesn't reflect the attribute he battles with. However, his hair and eye color does. *At some points Alec's hair looks purple, but it is still blue. *Alec has been challenging Mason and Avior to bakugan battles for awhile now, but hasn't managed to defeat them yet. Quotes "Clearly you have no idea who you're dealing with. Why don't we show you? Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Aquos Marina!" (to Nitro sending Marina into battle before going back in time) "Go! Bakuasisst! Aquos Longbow activate!" (activating Marina's Bakuasisst in battle) "Yes oh mighty Princess Sydney, you summoned me? What will it be today: fallow you around all day or shall I banish someone for you?" (to Sydney teasing her) "Theres just one problem with that theory James. How can we hope to understand a women if we can't even understand our own mothers at times?" (to James about girls) hbhb.jpg|Alec full picture in human form in the Gundalian Palace. just one of the times he resembles his father in the series. 424785.jpg|Close up of Alec smiling in human form asxknakxnaskd.jpg|Close up of Alec having a conversation with one of his teamates or Marina in human form 1204033061.jpg|Alec showing his cocky side during a bakugan battle in human form, anouther Mason-like moment in the series dark_mousy.jpg|Alec in human form determined to rescue Sydney and stop Nitro and Demona's plans DNAngel_Dark.jpg|Alec in human form teasing Sydney